


Art for Love and Other Four-Letter Words

by Harishe



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, DCU Big Bang, DCU Big Bang 2020, Fanart, boys being dumb, cheap motel, drunk cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: This piece is for"Love and Other Four-Letter Words"by Luthien LuinweListen, this fic is just... perfection and if you haven't read it, your really should.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	Art for Love and Other Four-Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Four-Letter Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234403) by [LuthienLuinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe). 



> This piece is for ["Love and Other Four-Letter Words"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234403) by Luthien Luinwe
> 
> Listen, this fic is just... perfection and if you haven't read it, your really should.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
